Boating School
Karakter *SpongeBob SquarePants *Nyonya Puff *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Gary si Siput *Joe (debut; kameo) *Fred Sinopsis Ini adalah hari ujian mengemudi SpongeBob di Sekolah Perahu Nyonya Puff, dan dia sangat bersemangat. Jika dia lolos, dia akan mendapatkan lisensi nya. Sesampai di sana, dia melempar unicycle menjauh, palsu asumsi dia akan lulus. Setelah mengambil ujian lisan tiga puluh delapan kali sebelumnya, SpongeBob mampu menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan sebelum mereka bahkan bertanya. Namun, setelah mencapai bagian mengemudi ujian, dia menyadari bahwa dia begitu bersemangat sehingga ia tidak tahu itu benar-benar panjang dan keras. Akibatnya, ia mendapat takut dan panik, dan dengan cepat menabrak sebuah mercusuar menyebabkan tubuh Mrs Puff untuk mengembang. Mrs Puff mengatakan, "Oh SpongeBob, mengapa?". Malam itu, ia mengeluh tentang kegagalan untuk Gary, yang meminta SpongeBob untuk pergi untuk berjalan-jalan, yang dia menolak. Patrick kemudian terdengar berbicara kepadanya dari walkie-talkie di bawah tempat tidur selimut nya. Dia meminta SpongeBob menuju ke lemari untuk "kejutan". Ini adalah Patrick mengenakan pakaiannya dan menyebut dirinya "Patrick SquarePants". SpongeBob terlalu tertekan untuk tertawa, dan menjelaskan masalahnya kepada Patrick dan menyebutkan bahwa ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk membantunya berpikir lurus selama ujian. Patrick cepat devises rencana. Dia menempatkan walkie-talkie dalam kepala SpongeBob sehingga ia dapat berbicara SpongeBob melalui tes, menyembunyikan antena dengan topi koboi. Keesokan harinya, SpongeBob kembali untuk mengikuti tes lagi. Ketika diminta untuk memulai perahu, ia awalnya panik, tetapi instruksi Patrick membuatnya tenang. Tepat setelah SpongeBob menempatkan kapal dalam perjalanan ia hampir lantai pedal tapi kemudian Patrick pergi, "FREEZE MISTER!", Dan kaki SpongeBob berhenti sesaat sebelum menyentuh pedal. Patrick kemudian mengatakan, "Big toe." Toe SpongeBob kemudian muncul keluar dari sepatunya dan menekan pedal. Ini diikuti dengan montase video SpongeBob acing ujian, diselingi dengan tembakan Patrick makan makanan SpongeBob dan membaca buku hariannya sambil membantu dia. Mrs Puff yang didasari oleh peningkatan mendadak dan bercanda menunjukkan bahwa keberhasilan SpongeBob adalah karena antena di bawah topinya yang melalui "beberapa orang mil jauhnya dari sini kepadamu (dia) semua jawaban." SpongeBob (dan Patrick) menemukan ini lucu, sampai Mrs Puff menyimpulkan, "Tapi itu akan kecurangan!" Setelah menyadari bahwa ia telah menipu, SpongeBob masuk ke histeris, membuat Patrick menyadari bahwa metodenya buruk, memaksa Patrick mengungsi ke rumahnya, dan mengemudi liar di seluruh kursus dan menangis sementara Mrs Puff, panik, mencoba mati-matian untuk menghentikannya tetapi SpongeBob menolak untuk mendengarkan dan crash perahu dan gagal tes lagi, dan meningkat Mrs Puff dibawa ke rumah sakit. Saat ia meninggalkan sekolah berperahu, ia menemukan Gary mengendarai unicycle nya. SpongeBob naik off di atasnya, dengan Gary di atas kepalanya, mengatakan "Mari kita pergi kejutan seseorang di rumah sakit!" dengan demikian mengakhiri episode. Produksi Kesenian Elmo28.jpg Elmo118.jpg Elmo122.jpg Musik Release This episode is available DVD on Lost at Sea, The Complete 1st Season, and The First 100 Episodes. Reception * Trivia *SpongeBob's unicycle appeared again in No Free Rides, The Great Snail Race, Choir Boys and Karate Star. *This is the only time Mrs. Puff is in a deep voice everytime she is inflated. *This is the first episode to feature the famous running gag of someone yelling out "My leg!" (Fred Rechid), when SpongeBob crashes on the first attempt. *This is the first episode that implies that Patrick is an expert at boating; the second being "Driven to Tears". *This is the first Boating School episode. The next will be Hall Monitor. *'MY LEG': SpongeBob crashes into a building. *The captions says "Man" when someone yelled "My leg!" (Fred), because the character is unseen. *This is the first time Fred says "My leg!" *When SpongeBob wears a hat to hide an antennae, it resembles the Arby's logo. *The assistance that Patrick gave to SpongeBob throughout the boating exam was done by radio communication (as of those walkie-talkies), almost like how assistance is given out to a race car driver by a crew chief or spotter of that driver. *A clip of this episode was shown in a Dodge commercial. *When SpongeBob eats grass, he moos like a cow. This is the first time SpongeBob makes an animal sound. Second is Walking Small when he makes an elephant sound and third is Little Yellow Book when he makes a chicken noise. *This episode's title card music is the same as Help Wanted. A different section of the song has been used for the title card of this episode's partner, Naughty Nautical Neighbors. *Mrs. Puff inflates and has a deep voice until she gets in the ambulance. That occurs when a boat that she is in crashes, just like how an airbag of an automobile inflates if it crashes. *When SpongeBob wakes up and goes to his calender while talking to Gary, it shows that his driving test was to be taken on Wednesday, March 3. This is actually the real date in 1999 (The same year SpongeBob premiered) so this would mean SpongeBob had to take one of his test on a real date on March 3, 1999, although SpongeBob wasn't 16 yet because he wasn't born until 1986. *This episode implies that SpongeBob is able to pass the oral test with ease, but in a future episode, "Boating Buddies," SpongeBob says, "I've never gotten a single answer right on this test." *This is the first episode to feature SpongeBob's diary. It will be seen again in the episode Little Yellow Book. *This is the 10th single episode. Errors *When Fred says "MY LEG!" lighthouse falls to right side, but the pictures of the scene show the lighthouse falls in left side. *When SpongeBob crashed the first time (floor it) he did not put the boat into drive. *When SpongeBob enters his sideroom he uses a slide, but it disappears once he sits down. *When SpongeBob is seated in the chair in the sideroom it is black, but when Patrick sits there it is purple, but it later changes back. *The order of obstacles is different than the first view we see when SpongeBob first arrives *When SpongeBob was telling Patrick he failed, Gary can be heard saying "Meow"(That's 38 times). But he can't be seen nor in the room (SpongeBob's closet). *When SpongeBob comes out of the boating school at the end of the episode, he says Gary found his bike; however, it is a unicycle. *When SpongeBob cries out that he is cheating, Patrick runs back into his rock. When this happens, you can see that he has his regular shorts on, and not SpongeBob's pants that he was wearing previously. **It could possibly be that Patrick took them off (or they fell off) before he left. *In this episode, SpongeBob's foghorn alarm clock has a different tone. *When the screen starts to shake before SpongeBob fails, the screen is blurry References en:Boating School es:Escuela de Navegación fr:Le Permis de conduire hu:A vizsga it:L'esame di guida nl:Vaarschool (aflevering) pl:Szkoła jazdy pt-br:Escola de Pilotagem ru:Школа управления катерами zh-tw:海底駕訓班